Hope
by danilovesglee
Summary: In this Finchel fan fiction, Finn and Rachel are a happily wed couple who go through heartache which they overcome with happiness together.


A _Finchel_ Fan Fiction

"Hope"

By Rochelle Singh

Written for Daniela Vasquez

For all your Gleeking and Fan-Girling needs

March 9th 2012

**My BEST friend Rochelle wrote this for me and I decided to share it with you guys.**

**Go follow her RochelleyRiot on Twitter.**

Chapter 1 _Anniversary Sun_

The sun was hot, comfortable and welcoming but it had gotten cooler than it was a few hours before. Rachel didn't want to admit it because she admired Hawaii so much, but the air had begun to carry a familiar New York-like cold chill now. It was still pleasant, but the two lovers decided they had spent enough time enjoying the warmth of the beautiful island for today.

Finn and Rachel had been happily wed for a fair amount of time now. It was their third year anniversary, and Hiram and Leroy had actually provided this vacation. Rachel's dads finally decided it was just fine for their daughter to be married. The first wedding while the two were still in high school got postponed, otherwise, Hiram and Leroy might have had a huge fit. They were out of high school now and married since one year after graduation. Their vacation took place on a private resort in Hawaii, complete with tons of sand and sea for themselves, and a beautiful, large beach house with the most perfect view.

The two of them laughed and splashed at each other youthfully as they got out of the water. Rachel sighed happily before she started to gather up their shore things to bring inside. Two warm arms which appeared around her bare waist almost made her squeal in surprise before she remembered she was contently deserted on this resort with only her husband.

"It's alright babe," Finn's voice was as gentle as the water crashing softly against their water-wrinkled feet.

"Let me do it," he said as he took the towel from Rachel's hands.

She hesitated but let him do as he wished. Finn pecked Rachel's cheek before he dismissed her to the beach house but let her know he would meet her there soon.

Rachel smiled and continued to the house, the sand was comforting beneath her soles and toes despite the wind that was making her wet body shiver. Finn watched as his wife's beautiful long hair calmly whipped around in the dancing air. He took a deep breath of fresh beach air, and continued gathering their items. Finn was thinking that tonight would be a great one.

Rachel quickly blow-dried her hair but not completely because she liked the tousled, beach-girl look, especially when on vacation…at a _beach_. When her long, dark hair was this way, it seemed to frame her face nicely. She grinned lightly from the feeling of complete relaxation when she stood at the doorway of the beach house's bedroom. She loved the scent of this room especially. The light, pleasant smell of fresh sea water floated among the whole house, but in this room, the sweet smell of honeysuckle danced with the sea because of incense that Finn must have left burning before they went out to enjoy the day. Finn had actually done his homework well over the years; he knew exactly how to please Rachel out of little things.

She entered the room and stood in front of the large window located next to the king sized bed draped in soft, creamy satin. The curtains matched the bedding; many aspects of the room were fair like the white sand all around them. She watched Finn as he finished cleaning up their space, and as he made his way back, he joined their gazes. Rachel immediately smiled and used both her index fingers to gently swipe them over the clean glass in the shape of a big heart for Finn. He grinned and returned the love gesture with a pair of kissy-lips to Rachel. With this, she giggled, though only she could hear it. Finn would have looked much less silly if at least one of his hands were available to blow the kiss in her direction, instead.

Soon enough, Finn put everything away and met his wife in their temporary dream bedroom. He took the dainty hands of Rachel in his as he examined her wedding ring which glistened in the small sun left in the low colored sky. Rachel had only put on a thin, white dress over top her dark purple bikini. They both stood in front of the clear glass on the wall and Finn noticed that even Rachel's nothingness of a dress matched the colour scheme of the room.

Rachel's hands laid limp in the comforting grasp of Finn's as she leaned in to kiss her lover in a soft and lingering manner. When she finally broke the kiss, the familiar stare they shared between their gazes felt warm and sent Rachel a small shock of fluttering butterflies. Finn's eyes never failed to give her those elementary school butterflies which ironically became her best friend.

"Let's try again," Finn simply said.

It took only a few short moments for Rachel to realize what he meant when he told her this.

"Finn…," Rachel's quiet voice broke and her inner sense of relaxation and overall plain and sheer happiness faltered by a fraction.

It had only been a month since they had last tried, and of course failed, for a baby. Rachel was secretly furious, but not on a large scale. It was confusing, and it managed to annoy her; the fact that Finn always brought this up destroyed her slowly because Rachel was seemingly infertile. Even though they were on vacation, it didn't keep Finn from speaking about it. Rachel decided she would not let this ruin their anniversary, she just thought it was okay because she had never really discussed how it made her feel to Finn. Though Finn was older than a teenager now, he was still a boy, and boys were always clueless. She decided his approach was that of an innocent one.

"Come on babe… we just need to keep trying. That's what it's about," Finn spoke his words gently as he caressed the warm, smooth surface of her cheek.

"It's been four years!" Rachel almost exclaimed. She hid her roughness and spoke again, "Finn, today marks the fourth year we've been trying."

This was unfortunately true. One year before they wed, they began trying for a baby, and every year after their marriage, the young couple were still determined to birth an addition to the family.

"I know, Rachel, but, you promised we wouldn't give up."

Rachel gently sighed at the fact that Finn still held on to that quote of hers which she made years ago, when she was almost sure she would deliver a healthy baby shortly after. She just never thought it would turn out this way. She felt absolutely defeated.

Rachel grasped on to all she had to keep from breaking down, though her efforts managed to fail.

"Please," she started in a small voice before a tear escaped her eye, "don't do this to me… stop reminding me," the rest was a broken whisper.

She looked down at the beige wooden tiles where the lines became blurry as she cried. Finn held her against his bare chest, gently hushing her in attempt to calm her tears.

"Rachel, honey, I know," he whispered.

He closed his eyes as he rested his head gently atop her soft, flowy hair.

She held him before he continued speaking, "I want this as much as you do, babe. I really, honestly do," his statement was genuine.

With this, Rachel's tears stopped shedding because these words were amazing to her ears. This was something she never heard from Finn after all the years they've known and loved each other.

"You do?" she asked quietly.

His quote had only seemed logical but that didn't stop Rachel from assuring this is what he honestly meant.

Finn only nodded, hugged her tighter against him and swiftly lifted her from the wood and laid her on the cloud of a bed.

They exchanged a series of kisses as they removed each other's little articles of clothing. It was beautiful and truly unforgettable on this occasion; their love making was bliss choreography at its finest.

Chapter _2 Bright Morning_

The sun from the window seemed to come in just perfectly, lightly bathing on all the best places of Finn's beautiful wife as she lay asleep, on her back. The white bedding enhanced the glow radiating from her fair skin projected by the sun's natural light. The scene was simply stunning and all Finn could possibly do at this point was admire her carefully through groggy morning sight.

It didn't take long for Rachel to awaken to find her husband's eyes on her.

"Good morning, baby," she smiled.

Finn responded by laying his body directly over hers but supporting his weight on his elbows at either side of her head. He smiled and pecked her lips briefly before slowly making his way down her nude body. He admired her feminine curves on the way. When he reached her stomach, he gently rested his head to the side of it. He studied her flat tummy as he stroked it slowly. He laid a small peck over her belly button and looked up to meet her gaze. Rachel only smiled as she reached down to stroke his hair between her fingers.

"All we can do is hope," she whispered.

Chapter 3 _Jolly Winter_

It had been three long months since the sun-basked vacation in Hawaii and unfortunately, the young couple has to return to New York. Here, they spent a familiar harsh winter in their small, cozy home of their own. This home was good for two people, but great for three. They both greatly longed for a third addition.

Finn was in a fairly _jolly_ mood despite just coming in from shovelling snow for a good twenty minutes. It was the beginning of January but Christmas carols were still radiating from the television in the next room. Sound circulated nicely in their open concept home as Finn sat by the fireplace. He gently hummed to the songs although he wanted to burst out into unison with the singing.

The carols obviously encouraged Rachel's sweet voice to sing softly along to a few lines of "Rockin' around the Christmas tree" as she entered the room with a large mug of hot coca for Finn, complete with little puffy marshmallows. She placed the cup on the small side table beside him and joined him on the couch. She snuggled in closer to her lover and he put his arm around her. He softly stroked her tummy. Moments later, he pushed her shirt up to reveal her small baby bump which they were both so proud of. Finn laid his hand on his wife's stomach a second time.

"Oh!" Rachel gasped, "Your hands are cold! Good thing the little one's nice and warm in there."

Finn laughed and Rachel could tell he was ready to be a daddy.

"I can't wait, babe," he said, before he wrapped his arms around his long awaited complete family.

**Danilovesglee**


End file.
